


what a mess

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [29]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr'what a mess'--“What a mess.” Rio comments, mostly to himself and under his breath, but she hears it anyways.Beth’s eyebrows draw together and she shoves his shoulder, “Hey, I worked a long time on these.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	what a mess

“What a mess.” Rio comments, mostly to himself and under his breath, but she hears it anyways.

Beth’s eyebrows draw together and she shoves his shoulder, “Hey, I worked a long time on these.”

He opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish, like he knows better than to offer more commentary. He takes a step closer to the counter and peers on top, a mess of post-its, flow charts and color-coded string covering the surface. He runs a hand over the lower half of his face,

“What’s the red string stand for again?”

“Connections,” She says quite simply and picks up a list she made in sky-blue penmanship. “See?”

He shakes his head, not quite understanding where she’s going with this. “I appreciate the help, really, but I think I can find this guy the old-fashioned way.”

“What, with your gun?” She asks, her voice dry, “Cause that always works so well.”

He smiles a little, amusement pulling the corners of his mouth up. “Never heard you complain before.”

Beth chews on her lower lip, picking up a few post-its and sticks them purposely to Rio’s hoodie. He looks down at them like they’re a personal affront but lets them sit there, “These are a few of the places he’s been in the past day. He seems to really like the bar on the corner of Second.”

“That’s a strip club.”

Her eyes widen a little but then she narrows her gaze, “How do _you_ know that?”

He smiles and takes her hand, kissing her knuckles before taking the post-its off his hoodie. “Thanks, I’ll uh…look into these.”

Beth at least feels pleased he’s taking the post-its seriously and sticks the bright pink paper into his pockets. “See? Told you I was really good at recon.”

Rio hums but doesn’t say anything, a soft smile still on his face as he draws her closer by wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He kisses her cheek, his thumb slipping underneath her jaw before he passes the counter to head out the back door.

He pauses just for a moment and takes the flow chart too, not saying a word as he disappears.

Beth just grins.


End file.
